


【승승】VOICE (CH1)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 1





	【승승】VOICE (CH1)

「愛別離」、「求不得」是世上最難受的事  
但如果……  
這是遇見你的必然呢

\--

原以為身體會被冰冷的海水吞噬，但卻意外地覺得全身放鬆，張開眼後，看見的不是陰暗無光的海底，而是穿著灰色帽T的男人

其實是不是人也不確定，因為他頭上還有兩隻狐狸耳朵

「那個……你是死神嗎？」  
韓勝宇對於現在的情況很疑惑，覺得眼前有著狐狸耳朵的男人，應該會知道什麼

「我是死神，但也不是死神」

這什麼模稜兩可的答案，自己該不會遇到怪人

「我知道你在想什麼，韓勝宇」  
「現年22歲，父母在你3歲時離婚，之後被社區裡好心的奶奶扶養長大，但……」  
「別說了」  
韓勝宇的語氣冷漠下來

從小相依為命的「親人」上禮拜因為生病離開了  
自有記憶以來，不知道爸爸媽媽是什麼，唯一知道的只有將自己緊緊抱著的奶奶  
雖然和奶奶沒有血緣關係，可是你受到的關愛不比其他孩子少，你能感受到自己被奶奶深深愛護著  
曾經在母親節、父親節，因為感傷而躲在棉被時，是奶奶端著剛煮好的海帶湯和自製泡菜餅到你房間，用那雙佈滿皺紋的手，輕輕摸著你的頭  
「我們勝宇最乖了，奶奶最喜歡勝宇笑的樣子」  
「來吃奶奶剛煮好的飯菜」

而你總是將飯菜吃光，填飽肚子時，心裡某一塊也被填滿

但時間是殘忍的  
當你日漸長大，個子也抽高時，奶奶卻離這個世界越來越遠，不管你怎麼在病床前祈禱，最終還是改變不了什麼  
「勝宇，別難過太久，奶奶只是去了該去的地方  
以後你會遇到，比奶奶更疼愛我們勝宇的人。」

不會再有人像奶奶你一樣的  
你在心裡回應著  
然後握住那雙漸漸失去溫度的手

處理完奶奶的告別式後  
你一個人來到海邊，其實你原本只是想看看海  
當鹹鹹的海風吹拂著你好久沒修剪的瀏海時  
你覺得自己的人生已經沒有牽掛

父母離婚後，都各自有了家庭  
在他們離開那個曾經的「家」後，就沒有來看過你  
雖然有幾個熟識的朋友，但你知道自己心理少了什麼

原本想往海岸線的另一邊走去，這時卻聽到呼救聲  
你往聲音來源看去，是一個小男孩套著救生圈，但因為慢慢變大的風浪，而被捲到遠一點海面

無助又害怕的啜泣著

你轉身往海裡走去，想將男孩拉回近一點海面，但突然一個巨浪朝你撲來

有可能會被捲走吧  
但……也沒差了  
你雖然沒有想尋短，但也沒有求生的動力  
唯一想到的是沒救到小男孩，但哭泣聲已停止

「我是不是死神由你決定」  
「你願意來場交易嗎？」


End file.
